Update History
(All information is taken from the Discord server) Updates go in Newest To Oldest (M/D/Y): Donuts update (05/28/19) * SCP-500 was replaced with SCP-500-D. This was done to avoid violating Roblox ToS * Minor Bug fixes. Moderation Update, Again (4/26/2019) * More moderation changes * Anyone with mod powers will have an ID on their avatar. If someone claims to be a mod and does not have one of these IDs, they are impersonating and are fake. * New '!report' chat command. This has replaced '!modcall'. Moderation Update (4/25/2019) * Minor Bug Fixes * Minor security improvements * New, more secure mod panel * Mod/Admin IDs are now stored externally, rather than ingame. * - This means Ancient can edit who has powers on the fly, without needing a shutdown. * Changed Lighting Technology to ShadowMap. Lighting will look a little better. * Added modcall. Say "!modcall" in chat to call for a moderator. Bug Fixes (4/20/2019) * Minor bugfixes. * Fixed some doors opening/closing after receiving input. * Small security fixes. Buffs and Nerfs (4/15/2019) * SCP-066 now has a small jump, with a 2 second cooldown * SCP-280's smoke halved in size and lasts a lot less time * Decreased SCP-280's recovery time from being hit by the PCR-UV * AK-47 and XM8 nerfed * L85A2 buffed and nerfed Small Changes (4/10/19) * Fixed SCP-049's speed increase after a resurrection. * Lobby music was changed. Bug Fixes (4/10/19) * Fixed SCP-076-2's sword being droppable. * Couple small bugfixes. * Removed a bunch of old useless print statements. Making figuring out what breaks in the scripts easier. * Replaced flashbang sounds. * You can no longer be flashed while flashed. General Changes (4/9/2019) * SCP-035's health has been nerfed * SCP-035 can now pick up medkits and use ammo boxes * Attempt to correct the local 173 script from deleting * Remade the Players and Alliance chart with updated information * Increased player cap to 26 * Fixed the new charts' frames being unanchored * Made the players list frames smaller, to accommodate the raised player cap. SCP-035 rework and Fixes. 173 and 096 are back. (4/8/2019) * SCP-173 has been fixed and is back in the game. * - SCP-173 now increases in speed, the lower his health gets. * - SCP-173 has a Left Shift ability to temporarily blind players. * SCP-096 has been fixed and is back in the game. * - His rage windup time has been increased. * You no longer drop items or close doors by pressing Q and E in chat * Couple small typos fixed * Fixed SCP-049 being able to resurrect dead players (this caused a lot of errors when it happened) * Reworked SCP-035 entirely * - SCP-035 is now an SCP * - He/She will spawn with SCPs now * - They are the only SCP that can pick up and use items * - Help your fellow SCPs escape by gathering cards and locating better guns * - SCP-035 has gained a large buff in health, but less than the average SCP * - When killed, SCP-035 will drop its mask on the ground * - ANYONE other than SCPs can pick up this mask and become SCP-035 again * SCP-049-2 instances will now be female if the player's chosen rig is female Bug Fixes (07/04/2019) * Minor bugfixes * You can no longer throw grenades after you have died. * You can no longer drop items after you have died. * Mostly just working on repairing SCP-173 and SCP-096 * SCP-049 now has a voice! Press 'Z' as him to open up a callout menu 173 and 096 removed (07/04/2019) * SCP-173 and SCP-096 removed due to still being broken. 173 and 096 back (06/04/2019) * SCP-173 and SCP-096 added back after being fixed. 173 and 096 removed (05/04/2019) * SCP-173 and SCP-096 removed. 173 and 096 "Fixed" (4/5/2019) * Still messing with SCP-173 at the moment * SCP-096 should not break anymore, and his head detection has been improved. * - Yes, it detects his head, not his face * SCP-049 should not get immobilized anymore * Animated SCP-049's surgery * Animated SCP-049-2's reanimation SCP-173 "Fixed" (4/5/2019) * SCP-173 is fixed, and I'm not touching him anymore aside from future balancing. * - I tried to make it so you would not see him slide around, you'd only see his body teleport, like how he is handled in SCP:SL * - This however, does not like server lag, and when a server began to slow, his body would remain at the origin for up to 10 seconds * - This meant invisible, non-look-at-able, 173's * Flashbangs now must be on your screen to blind you * See No Evil are unaffected by flashbangs SCP-173 Revamp (4/4/2019) * SCP-173 has received a revamp * - He should hopefully cause less lag * - No longer rotates when the player looks around * - SH no longer stop him * - Should be more accurate with sight detection Grenade Changes (4/3/2019) * Reworked some of the grenades to hopefully keep them from freezing and staying in the game. * Nerfed Incendiary Grenade damage * - Also made Fire Eaters immune * - Also heals SCP-457 now * Buffed Frag Grenade damage * Currently working on a new ragdoll script. New servers won't have permanent corpses for the moment * May have fixed SCP-096's chad walk * Also shrank him a little bit to keep him from catching on door frames Warhead Fixing (4/3/2019) * Actually fixed the nuke this time * Office doors are now indestructible * Added 4 types of grenades: Flash, Smoke, Incendiary, and Frag * - You can throw them two different ways, depending on left mouse or right mouse * Removed 096's "CHOCOLATE" scream that was mistakenly left in the game post-april-fool's "Commit Die" Removed. (4/2/19) * April Fool's update removed * Minor bugfixes "Commit Die" Update (4/1/2019) * All Details can be found here.